<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kids Aren't Alright by ChickenFanatic1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442874">The Kids Aren't Alright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFanatic1/pseuds/ChickenFanatic1'>ChickenFanatic1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFanatic1/pseuds/ChickenFanatic1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Percy Jackson crossover.  After the giant war, percy lost nearly everyone.  Will a certain team of spandex-wearing superheroes help him heal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd POV</p><p>The sun was beginning to sink beyond the polluted horizon as the streetlights flickered to life. The heavy traffic of New York City was still relentless, even at the closing of the day.  Yellow taxis and dingy cars blared their horns at each other as they struggled to get to their destinations a few seconds quicker than the rest.  In a quieter corner of the city stood a small, yet well-kept, graveyard. </p><p> A lone figure made his way slowly into the graveyard, a single red rose gripped tightly in his palm.  The thorns of the rose cut into his palm causing crimson blood to drip onto the grave he stopped at. He knelt and laid the rose on top of the headstone.  </p><p>The cold gray pillar stared unflinchingly at the broken figure kneeling in front of its unforgiving face.  The gravestone had no life, it held no reminder of the life it marked, save a few small words and a date printed across the front in an ancient language.  </p><p>A language that was unrecognizable to those who did not know the girl whose life was remembered by the slab of granite running parallel to the ground.  But the figure in front of the stone knew what it said for the words were seared on his heart.  And the dates printed on the stone, the second date, the date of death, was all the boy could see when closed his eyes.  He saw that fateful day replaying itself.  Over and over again.  </p><p>The battle-scarred warrior had deep purple bags under his eyes, a testament to the terrors he saw when they were closed.  A testament to the pain he endures with every blink.  He was knelt down in front of the headstone, his knees nearly brushing the bottom of the marker.  Silent tears began to roll down his face and land on the packed dirt.  </p><p>The boy cradled his head in his large, calloused hands as he rocked gently back and forth, muttering in the same tongue engraved upon the stone.  Pulling a hand away from his weary face, he traced the harsh words on the front of the slab.  While he traced he translated the word into English. The first line read “Annabeth Chase, Warrior, Friend, Protector.”  The boy allowed his fingers to drift down to the next row, the row that listed her most notable titles.  </p><p>Once again the warrior began to translate the archaic language “Architect of Olympus, Retriever of Athena’s Mark, Survivor of Tartarus, Veteran of the battle of Manhattan, Strategist of the war against Gaea and Daughter of Athena.”  The final row had her date of birth and death.  The boy did not trace the numbers, he already knew them well enough. </p><p> The second date was the same date that the world lost its light, the same day he gave up and decided to stop.  The day that will forever be remembered as a victory to gods and demigods alike but for him, it will always be the day of defeat.  For even though they vanquished the enemy, he lost the love of his life.</p><p>The kneeling figure lowered his head and squeezed his broken sea-green eyes shut, forcing a few more tears to roll down his scarred face.  A shaky sob escaped his lips and more followed suit.  He sounded as if his heart had been torn from his chest.  As he sobbed, his wide shoulders shook from the effort.  </p><p>The same shoulders that once held the weight of the world looked as if they could no longer contain the weight of his grief.  His once tan skin now held an unnatural, tan pallor, due to the time he spent in Tartarus where there was no sun, stars, or moon.  </p><p>All that existed there was poison, monsters, and a river of fire.  His clothes hung loosely off his frame, showing just how severely underweight he now is.  Regardless of his weight, he was still muscular.  The weary soldier spent nearly his every waking moment training.</p><p>If only he’d been better, if only he’d been stronger, if only he’d been faster, maybe she would still be here.  Maybe they would all still be here, Benckendorf, Silena, Jason, Piper, Leo, everyone.  Anyone.  If only… If only, but now it’s too late.  Lost in his self-condemning thoughts, he began to hyperventilate.  Black spots danced across his field of vision, but he couldn’t regain control.  His view faded to black as he slumped against the headstone, falling head-first into Morpheus’ tortuous realm.</p><p>Percy’s POV</p><p>He cut efficiently through the brunt of Gaea's immense army.  A single thought, a single name rang through his mind.  Annabeth.  A hellhound pounced at him.  Annabeth.  The gold dust from the beast hadn’t even settled yet.  Annabeth.  </p><p>A laistrygonian giant lumbered his way.  Annabeth.  His piercing sea-green eyes scanned the writhing mass of demigods and monsters.  He caught sight of his objective.  Ahead of golden blond curls caught his attention.  Annabeth!  He ran to her, cutting through monster after monster in his way.  </p><p>A dracaena, an empousa, a hellhound.  It made no difference, his wise girl was waiting.  He finally reached her.  He was nearly too late.  Annabeth was fighting Gaea alone.  Her frightened gray eyes met Percy’s wild sea-green ones, and they shared a single thought: together they would succeed, together they could overcome any odds.  </p><p>Before Percy arrived, Annabeth was steadily retreating against mother earth.  Percy and Annabeth combined were evening the playing field against Gaea.  But, the demigods could not continue at this great speed for long.  Both were wheezing heavily from their time breathing the poisoned air that is Tartarus. </p><p> Both knew their strength was waning.  In a synchronized charge, they put Queen dirt face on retreat in a risky gamble to end it before it was too late.  Just before they could deliver the killing blow, Annabeth stumbled and fell.  She tried to push herself back up but her arms would not support her weight.  It was as if the battlefield itself recognized the significance of this moment.</p><p>  Monster, demigod, and god alike froze in sick anticipation.  Percy cradled the love of this life head in his arms.  A knife was lodged in the small of her back… a poisoned blade.   A sick purple color was blooming at the site of the wound.  The lilac-colored stain spread its way across her stomach and up to her lungs.  Annabeth took in a wheezing breath and uttered her final words “Seaweed Brain….Don’t grieve... move on…. I love you…. I don’t…. Want to see you in…. Elysium anytime…. Promise me you won’t try.”</p><p>She looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to swear to her.  Percy met her eyes with a tear-streaked face and said in a nearly inaudible whisper “I swear on the river Styx, wise girl.  I...I love you.  Please, don’t go.”  Annabeth gave a sad smile.  The purple had crawled up her chest and was traveling up her neck.  With the last of her strength, she gripped Percy’s hand and croaked “I love you, Percy, I’m sorry, I’ll… I’ll see you again one day.” And with that, the poison had reached into her heart and she died in Percy’s arms.  The young demigod’s vision went red with rage and grief.</p><p>  He gently laid Annabeth’s head on the packed dirt and stood up to face mother earth once more.  Percy would not fail.  He could feel his blood boiling inside of his veins in his anger.  Every monster on the battlefield let out an anguished cry before being vaporized into a cloud of golden dust.  The battlefield was empty now, save Gaea and Percy.  All the other demigods had moved, or been moved to the infirmary.  The gods stood from afar, unable to interfere, and watched the quickly unfolding scene ahead of them. </p><p>Percy fought mother earth, not holding anything back, entirely on the offensive not even bothering to protect himself.  After what seemed like hours the enraged demigod dealt the final blow despite his opponent’s cries for mercy.  As her form crumbled into dust, Percy swayed on his feet before collapsing from pain, grief, and exhaustion, bleeding heavily from wounds the gods and other campers hadn’t noticed him receiving.  Before the hero’s head hid the ground, Apollo caught him and flashed him to the infirmary.  </p><p>    When Percy awoke after the battle, he took in his surroundings.  The stinging smell of disinfectant, the steady beeping of a heart monitor, the quiet drip of an IV, blindingly white lights obscuring his vision, dull-white walls, and finally, an annoying sun god taking notes at the foot of his bed.  Percy attempted to sit up but groaned from the wave of pain.  Apollo’s head snapped up to Percy and he began to tell Percy the extent of his injuries.  </p><p>“It seems'' Apollo began, “that the ambrosia nectar and water could only do so much.  All of the major injuries are healed, although you will be left with a few more scars.  Only minor injuries are still there, but they will have to heal naturally as your body cannot handle and ambrosia and nectar for a while and water can only do so much.”  He paused as if waiting for some kind of acknowledgment from the battle-scarred soldier.  He received none.  Apollo treaded silently out of the room and Percy steeled his nerves, ripped out his IV and stood up.  Many scars and open cuts yelled in protest but Percy pushed on.  He’d dealt with worse pain, much worse.  </p><p>He walked out of the infirmary and was greeted by the sight of a scorched battlefield, covered in gold dust and shroud-wrapped coffins lined up in a neat row.  One shroud, in particular, caught his eye.  A grey shroud with a sea-green owl with the mark of Athena in its talons.  He immediately knew who it was for.  HE held back a wave of tears.  He was a leader he couldn’t afford to break.  So many other coffins were laid out.  </p><p>A flame-colored shroud with Festus, a sky collared shroud with lightning, and a kaleidoscope colored shroud with a dagger. His friends, four of the seven, were dead.  Gone.  Forever.  He didn’t cry, breaking just wasn't an option for him.  He turned and inspected the horrendous damage to the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cutting ties, coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy woke up panting heavily, a thin sheen of sweat covered his body.  He glanced down at his watch and realized how long he’d been asleep.  Almost an hour and a half.  Nearly the longest he slept in one go science returning from Tartarus.  He looked longingly at the name engraved on the marble slab before standing.   He touched the crimson-colored rose haltingly and made his way stiffly out of the graveyard.  He traced the once-familiar path to his apartment.  Memories of the war’s aftermath flooded his mind.  Percy left the infirmary and immediately began to throw himself into rebuilding Camp Half-Blood.  He was a force to be reckoned with, he didn’t sleep unless he passed out from exhaustion, and even then he was never out for long.  He didn’t eat unless someone forced him to.  Even then, he would eat very little or just throw it up later on.  He never showed any emotion-at all- even when they burned the shrouds of his loved ones.  Days blurred into nights for Percy.  Every waking moment was the same, trying to numb his grief and ignore his pain.  He hid his anguish in his work, hid his brokenness in the rebuilding efforts.  After two months the camp was nearly back in running order.  The gods summoned their surviving children to the throne room to receive acknowledgment for the roles they played in the war.  <br/>	All the campers, save Percy, rode the elevator to the 600th floor of the Empire Building.  Percy refused to get in the elevator, so Posiden flashed him to the throne room.  When Percy appeared in the throne room, the gods and goddesses were bickering amongst themselves.  No big surprise there.  The rest of the demigods filed out of the elevator.  Zeus banged his master bolt against the ground to gain the attention of the throne room’s inhabitants.  Once order was established, Zeus began to begrudgingly thank the demigods, grant wishes, and give gifts.  Percy was the last one to be called to the attention of the gods.  Poseidon looked at his son and took in the broken eyes and the skinny frame.  He was saddened by how the war had left his son.  Zeus offered Percy godhood.  Percy glared at the king of Olympus, a ‘no’ written clearly across his broken features.  Zeus visibly recoiled at Percy's glare and moved on to the next subject.  <br/>“Perseus,” He thundered, “Your valiant actions have won you three wishes.  If they are within our power, we swear on the river Styx to fulfill them”  Percy looked deep in thought for a moment before answering in an unused voice “I wish that you would fulfill the promise you made at the end of the last war, release Calypso and the other peaceful titans and giants.” He glared at Zeus once more, a threat is hidden in his scowl, a promise if the gods fail once more.  His second wish was for the gods to recognize all the minor gods and appoint a Pontifex Maximus at each camp to properly honor all minor deities.  Nico had already wished for Hestia and Hades to have permanent thrones on Olympus so Percy made his third wish for himself.  “I wish to be separated from the greek and roman gods until I am ready to return.  Do not come to me unless the world is literally ending.   I will let you know when I am ready to return to this life.” With that, the demigods were released out of the throne room.  When the last of the demigods had piled into the elevator only Percy was left standing at the foot of the thrones.  Apollo looked at Percy knowingly and snapped his fingers, flashing Percy into Cabin three, where Percy packed his meager belongings and left before any campers arrived.<br/>	Percy was dragged back into reality by a blond-haired jogger rushing by his side, shouting a warning “On your left!”  Percy did not acknowledge the man, save pulling his hoodie up further and studying the sidewalk more intensely.  He continued his slow walk home.  Percy was a little nervous and unsure about returning home.  It had been eleven months since he’d last seen his mother.  Nearly six scenes he’d last spoken to her.  He finally made his way to the entrance of his apartment complex.  He closed his eyes and took a calming breath before pushing the large double doors open.  He walked about halfway to the elevators before turning and heading for the stairwell.  He lived on the sixth floor, not far at all.  He took the stairs three at a time to fight the claustrophobia that was setting in quickly.  He could see the noxious hazy air of tartars, he could still taste the liquid fire that he drank.  <br/>He reached the sixth floor and burst out of the stairwell, eyes slightly wild as he took in his surroundings, subconsciously scanning for threats.  Once he had his emotions firmly under control he walked to the Jackson-Blofis residence.  He took another calming breath before rapping lightly on the door.   “Hold on, I’m coming!” Called a cheerful, feminine voice somewhere beyond the door.  Percy heard the quiet click of a deadbolt sliding back and saw the door handle turn to allow him entrance.  Finally, he saw his mother standing in the doorway.  She saw him and her jaw dropped, she choked back a sob and pulled her son tightly into her chest.  Percy returned the embrace and rested his head on her smaller shoulder.  She pulled him inside and led him to the couch, a plate of blue cookies within arm’s reach.  Sally sat on the couch, gently pulling Percy down with her.  She put a finger under his chin and peered deeply into his shattered sea-green eyes.  <br/>“What happened Percy?” She questioned her emancipated son.  He looked into the distance and replied, “A lot mom, a lot happened.” His mother looked at him to elaborate.  Percy began to retell a watered-down version of the latest war.  “When I disappeared last year, Hera switched me, the leader of the Greeks, with Jason Grace, leader of the Romans.  Some friends and I retrieved the legions eagle.  Afterward, the Romans elected me as Preitor and the Greeks showed up.  The Greeks and Romans have had a longtime feud and didn't know about each other.  One of the people on board the Argo II, the ship the Greeks came on, was possessed by an eliodon and fired on New Rome.   Later we made friends with the Romans, defeated Geia and all lived happily ever after.  The end.” Percy smiled weakly in conclusion.  Sally frowned at the battle-weary soldier in front of her.  It was obvious that he did not give her the whole story.  But, she knew now wasn't the time to push it.  <br/>Suddenly the door unlocked and creaked open.  Percy slid fluidly into a battle stance, sally safely behind him.  He held a capped riptide in his hand.  Sally was saying something to her son, but he didn't register the words, battle was the only thing on his mind.  A middle-aged man walked through the door, arms piled high with groceries.  Percy immediately recognized Paul and put riptide back in his pocket.  He felt the warm hand of his mother on his shoulder and relaxed out of his fighting stance.  As soon as Paul caught sight of Percy, he dropped the groceries he’d been holding and rushed to Percy, enveloping him in a hug.  Percy hugged him weakly back and went up to his room.  <br/>Paul shot a questioning glance at sally.  Sally and Paul sat on the couch and she told him all that Percy had said and voiced her own doubts about the completeness of the story.  Paul caught sight of the still full cookie tray, “Why are there still cookies?” He pondered, mostly talking to himself.  “When Percy was telling his story,” Sally informed him, “he nibbled on one, but he didn't even finish it.”  Paul looked worried and thoughtful before adding, “That's unlike him before there wouldn't have been a single cookie left on the tray”  “I know” Sally replied, “something terrible must have happened, did you notice how thin he was?”  Paul nodded in acknowledgment and asked if she’d noticed his quietness and broken eyes.  Both spoke for hours about what could have changed the scarred boy.  <br/>A routine was soon established in the Jackson-Blowfis household, with the school year starting soon Paul would head off to Goode at about 8 am.  Sally woke up about 8:30 and went running daily errands.  Percy was always gone before either of them got up.  Neither knew exactly what time Percy left the house.  They’d woken up as early as 4 am, but he was gone even then.  He always returned home at 10 am on the dot.  He would shower and stay in his room until 6:30.  He would help prepare supper, and sit with them to eat.  Both adults had noticed how little Percy would eat, they were worried about him.  Percy would go back to his room at about 9 o’clock, presumably to go to bed.  His parents didn't know that Percy rarely ever slept, although they had guessed it.  After so many times of the boy passing out from exhaustion.  He spent the time in his room sketching or just staring at the walls.  He left the house at about 3:15 every morning to run around the city and slay any monster he could find.  <br/>Percy could tell that Sally and Paul were worried for him.  Between his nearly constant panic attacks and flashbacks, combined with his barely eating, he knew they had a valid reason to be worried for their son.  Percy's panic attacks were getting better though, he was able to hide them most of the time from his parents.  The flashbacks were slightly more difficult to hide.  He still visited Annabeth every day, although his parents didn't know it.  He climbed out of his window at about 12 every night, so as not to worry them.   <br/>One day, the routine broke.  Sally walked into Percy's room after supper and sat on the edge of his bed.  She had a pensive look on her face and Percy eyed her warily.  “Percy,” she began, “you know the school year is starting up again.”  She paused.  Percy made a vague hand motion for her to continue speaking.  “Anyways, I was hoping you would be willing to do your senior year…”  Percy looked at the floor before nodding slowly at the wall.  Sally’s face brightened considerably, she smiled and patted her son on the shoulder.  “One more thing is that Goode won't take you back this year due to your disappearance last year.” Sally looked at Paul, who had appeared in the doorway at some point of their conversation, for support.  Paul spoke, “I spoke to one of my friends who works at Midtown High and he was able to convince the school to accept you if you're willing.”  Percy looked at his parents and smiled wanly.  “Thanks, paul, that sounds good,” he thanked his stepfather.  Sally and Paul filed out of Percy’s room.  Sally called over her shoulder “School starts on Monday, but we have plenty of supplies for you.”  <br/>Monday rolled around and Percy left for the school.  It was a long trip and Paul had offered the night before to drive him, but he preferred to walk.  He left the house at his normal time and arrived about half an hour before school officially began.  He walked into the office and was given a schedule.  He had English first hour, Economics second hour, PE third hour, and lunch fourth.  After lunch, He had math, science, and electives.  For electives, he had chosen classes where he could just sit in the back and not be noticed too much.  He went with personal finance and ag.  <br/>He managed to find his way to his first classes, with little incident.  He had Will write him up a fake doctor’s note ahead of time to excuse him from the gym.  His scars would raise too many questions.  His day had gone ok.  Only a minor flashback in English and no one seemed to notice.  He was headed to lunch now.  Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a large blond-haired boy pin a skinny brown-haired kid against a locker.  <br/>End of chapter two use</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enter: Peter Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker's POV…<br/>First day at midtown high.  I sighed as I caught ahead of spiky blond hair coming up quickly behind me.  Can't he just leave me alone?  I guess not.  Flash Tompson rammed into my shoulder and shoved me into the lockers.  Ouch.  I steeled myself for the blows I knew would soon come.  This is MIdtown, after all, teachers hardly care, much less other students.  Flash was saying something snarky and mean, but I wasn't really listening.  I was just resignedly waiting for him to be done and let me go on to lunch.  He was just about to send his fist into my stomach when a skinny, like an unhealthy skinny, pale black-haired boy caught his attention.  I watched with confusion as the scene unfolded.  Flash stopped his fist about three inches away from me and turned to look at the raven-haired boy.  More people were paying attention now, expecting a fight.  As soon as Flash’s attention was no longer on me, I moved out of his reach and into the small crowd.<br/>The skinny boy stood with his hands in his pockets and was staring at the white tile floor.  “What do you think you're doing interrupting me?” Flash asked in a deceptively sweet voice.  The other boy shrugged before replying “It's not very nice to hit people you know.” The crowd all gasped and Flash snarled.  The raven-haired boy walked off silently.  Flash charged him with his signature football tackle.  This wasn't going to end well.  Surprisingly, the raven-haired boy just sidestepped the attack, and without a backward glance walked into the lunchroom.  The warning bell rang.  I raced into the lunchroom to find my protector and get lunch of course.  Flash headed in the opposite direction, he didn’t have lunch until the next period.  I knew the raven-haired boy would be receiving a not-so-friendly visit from flash later on.   Upon entering the lunchroom, I caught sight of the pale black-haired boy.  He was sitting alone in a quiet corner of the lunchroom, oblivious to the stares and whispers of those around him.  He just sat there, sketching on a piece of paper.  Wasn't he going to eat lunch?<br/>I saw Ned and MJ looking between me and the boy. I walked over to them and told them what had just happened.  They suggested that I invite him to come and sit in our little group.  I got my lunch and walked over to the boy.  About ten feet away from the table I stopped and looked at the raven-haired teen.  His dull sea-green eyes glazed over and he was twitching staring off into the distance.  I had seen this before somewhere.  It clicked.  I had seen both Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark do this.  It was a flashback, a symptom of PTSD.  I looked at the boy, what could have happened to make him this way, he looked so sad and lost.  A moment later he was right back to drawing on his sketchpad.  I almost thought I’d imagined his little episode.  Without even glancing up from the paper he said, “are you just going to stand there staring at me, or do you have something to say?” My face bloomed red in embarrassment as I sat down across from him.  HE closed the sketchbook before I could get a good look at what he was drawing, from what I saw it looked like a... minotaur?  Maybe he likes greek mythology, that could be useful information for later.  Now that I was closer to him, I could tell that even though he was skinny he was absolutely ripped.<br/>He continued staring down at the table while I spoke to him, “So, um, yeah, I, uh, just wanted to say thanks for, um, stopping flash earlier, y’know?”  Wow, Peter could you be any more awkward?  The boy just stared at the table and gave a small nod.  “Yeah.  So, do you want to come to sit with my friends and me over,” I waved my hand vaguely in their direction, “there?”  The boy glanced at me and then at my friends.  He shook his head and said he’d be ok where he was.  I nodded, he looked like he wanted to be left alone.  I knew he’d warm up to me...eventually.  I got up to head to my friends.  “My name is Peter Parker, by the way, what's yours?”  For some reason, he looked genuinely surprised about being asked his name, but answered politely none-the-less, “Percy Jackson, It was nice meeting you.”  I wandered over to my friends and told them about what all he'd said.<br/>Percy's POV<br/>	The bell signaling the end of lunch rang.  I walked out of the lunchroom, considering the interaction with the small brown-haired boy, Peter, I think it was.  He walked up on me just as I came out of a minor flashback.  Most people probably wouldn't have noticed the signs, but from the way he was looking at me, I think he did.  After I made some kind of comment he came and sat down.  I closed my sketchbook before he could see the scene I had drawn.  It was a drawing of me fighting the minotaur while an empousa snuck up behind me.  Annabeth was there, covering my 6. <br/>He offered for me to go sit with his friends.  I declined.  I just want to get through high school, I couldn't afford to make any friends, to lose anyone else.  The boy, once again, surprised me.  I would have expected him to act offended or upset, but instead, he just nodded as if he understood.  Whatever.  Hopefully, he got the point that I'm not looking to make friends.  I got through the rest of my classes smoothly, with no major incidents.  I ran into Mr. Bully, Zip, I think Peter said his name was.  He swung a fist at my face without preamble.  I ducked under the clumsy blow and walked on.  I promised my mom I’d try not to get expelled, after all.  <br/>He charged me once again, I'd fought the minotaur enough times not to be brought down by that beginner’s move.  I sidestepped at the last moment and flash ended up in the dirt.  I glanced behind me to ensure that he wasn't seriously injured before walking on.  He stood up and wiped some blood off his nose and glared at me murderously.  His glare was almost cute compared to others that I’d seen.  I gave a mock two-finger salute and sprinted the rest of the way home.  I didn't really care if I looked like a coward.  I'd done enough, and fighting a mortal in that situation just wasn’t worth it.  <br/>Peters POV<br/>On the way out of school, I saw flash and his gang hanging around.  Waiting for Percy if I had to guess.  I saw the raven-haired boy walk out of the school, staring at the ground.  That kid was always staring at the ground as soon as he walked by flash, flash swung a fist at him.  I winced in sympathy, but to my surprise, Percy ducked under the blow and continued walking.  Flash charged him.  Percy sidestepped.  You think flash would have learned, the first time that that wouldn't work.  He wound up in the dirt.  Percy looked back.  Was that concern in his eyes?  He turned, gave flash a to-finger salute, and ran.  But not like skinny-pale-kid-who-doesn't-do-gym running.  More like I-could-beat-Captain-America-In-A-footrace running.  I was surprised, to say the least.<br/>I went home and greeted Aunt May.  She knows the whole me-being-spiderman thing, and she's pretty cool about it.  I grabbed a quick snack and headed off to Avengers Tower.  As an official Avenger, I went by every day around this time to see what's going on and to help out.  I wanted to tell Mr. Stark, um I mean Tony.  He wants me to call him Tony now.  About Percy Jackson.  I have a weird feeling about him.  First the flashback and then his crazy fast running and broken eyes, something doesn't quite add up.  I rode the elevator up to the avenger’s floor and was created by the regular chaos.  Clint and Natasha were brawling on the floor, Thor was ransacking the cupboards with Sam, Cap, Bucky, and Wanda-perhaps the only sane ones-were talking animatedly to each other on the couch.  Finally, Tony was holding a powered up blaster, that Scott was for some reason hanging off of, trying to explain to everyone in the room how much of a genius he was.  No one was listening.  He caught sight of me and yelled “Peter’s Here!”  I waved meekly from my spot by the elevator.  Everyone glanced at me and continued their previous business.  Tony walked over to me and powered down the blaster, Ant-Man nowhere to be seen.  <br/>“Hey, Underoos, how was school?”  He asked.  “Good, but, um, there was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about.” I looked nervously down at my hands.  He led me over to the couch opposite of where Cap, Bucky, and Wanda were talking and said “So, what's got you bothered?”  I told him all about Percy Jackson, save the Flash, and my part.  Once I was finished Cap and the others all looked thoughtful.  They had all begun listening about halfway through.  Cap asked the first question, “Faster than me you think?” I nodded, that kid was quick.  Tony asked, “And you said it looked like he was having a flashback?”  I nodded and replied, “ I think so, I mean it seemed like it.”  The room lapsed into silence until Tony clapped loudly and announced “Time to do some hacking.”  At first, we came up blank in all government files, no birth certificate, or anything.  Natasha asked, “Do you think ‘Percy’ could be short for anything?” I told them about the minotaur drawing, maybe his name could have something to do with greek mythology?  <br/>No one noticed but throughout the entire conversation about the raven-haired teen, Thor had been oddly silent.   He knew the name ‘Percy Jackson’ from somewhere.  Once the Greeks were mentioned, Thor paled considerably.  Was it the Percy Jackson, holder of many titles and two-time hero of Olympus? After a short search, Tony came up with the name Perseus.  He put the name Perseus Jackson into shields files and came up with more information than any of them expected.  Thor gasped silently at the picture of the teen.  It was the son of Poseidon.  He was not allowed to inform his friends of the greeks.  He could not help this troubled young demigod without infringing on the Greeks’ territory. <br/>End of chapter three</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Odd Schedules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha POV<br/>    First, we were looking up some weirdo at Peters school, and the next thing we know we have an international terrorist on the loose.  Since this kid was literally 12 he's been causing mass destruction.  Some of the things credited to him are insane, I mean causing Mount St. Helens to erupt, how does any kid do that?  Most recently, he was missing for nearly nine months before wreaking havoc all over Greece, Athens, and Rome.  And the reports were even stranger.  He was seen swinging a pool cue at a helpless poodle?  He tried to kill a cheerleader at his last school before blowing a hole in the wall?   What?  Everyone around me had looks of confusion written on their faces.  On the bottom of the file written in bright red print the words: Terrorist, Approach with caution.  Wanted for questioning.  Apprehend ASAP if found. <br/>Once Peter went back home the other avengers and I decided we needed to capture this boy before he blew up Peter’s school and caused more damage.  We tasked Falcon and Ant-Man with watching the boy and scouting out his daily routine.  It was quite odd, to say the least.  The boy left the house at about 3:15 every morning.  He ran around Central Park for about an hour before walking to school.  Midtown was not near his house either.  It was a long walk.  Shield had replaced the doorman with a level 3 agent who kept track of the terrorist’s comings and goings.  He reported that Perseus never used the elevator.  He lived on the 6th floor and climbed the stairs going both to and from his apartment.  Sam and Cap discovered that he lives with his mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis, and his stepfather Paul Blofis.  From what they can glean, the boy spends the majority of his time in his room, coming out only to help prepare supper which he eats very little of. <br/>The very strangest thing is that every night at midnight Percy climbs silently out of his window onto the fire escape.  From there he goes into a cemetery and stays there until about 2 am at which point he climbs back up the fire escape into his room.  They have been watching him for a week and he never once deviated from this schedule.  Steve will go to speak to Perseus’s parents today at about 4 pm.  Percy does not come home from his walk until nearly 6.  That should be plenty of time for Cap to get the information he needs.<br/>Steve Rogers POV<br/>    I entered the target’s apartment building.  It still feels a little wrong, calling the 17-year-old boy a target.  From what I can tell he seems like an Ok kid, even if he is troubled.  I mean, yes, sneaking out of his bedroom window at midnight is suspicious, but he visits a graveyard.  It's not like he goes to rob banks or anything.  The elevator dinged on the 6th floor and I went to the proper door and rapped a short pattern.  A female voice, Sally, called, “Hold on just one moment, I’m coming!” I took a small step back and waited patiently for the door to open.  The door opened to reveal Sally Jackson-Blofis in a blue-stained apron and an oven mitt.  When she noticed who I was she gasped and tried to flatten her hair.  I smiled reassuringly at her and she led me inside the house.  “Capitan America, what-what brings you here?” I answered, “Please, call me Steve, I would like to ask you some questions about your son.” Sally sighed and sat down on a homely old couch and offered me a tray of blue cookies.  I took one, just to be polite, and was surprised to find that the cookies were really good.  Why blue?  I looked at Mrs. Jackson-Blofis and said, “Ma’am, I was wondering if you know where your son disappeared to.  It seems as if he was missing for nearly 11 months?”  Sally sighed and answered simply, “Family troubles.”  I continued to ask her questions and got equally or even more vague answers.  <br/>Sam buzzed in my com and told me the kid was only a few blocks away.  That's my cue to leave.  I thanked Perseus’ mother for her time, grabbed another cookie, and left.  On my way out of the door, she called, “He really is a good kid.  None of what happened was his fault, he’s been through a lot.  Oh, and if you see him he may not recognize you- he’s not really into TV.”  That made more questions than it answered.  What teen wouldn't recognize us?  I may not be very egotistical, but I do know that pretty much everyone in the U.S. knows who we are.  Sam and I left to share our findings with the avengers.<br/>Percy's POV<br/>Another day in highschool.  All of the regular goings-on occurred.  I nearly got into a fight with Flash (when will that kid give up?) I stopped said kaid from beating Perry, or um… Peter, I think his name was, whatever.  He keeps trying to get me to eat lunch with him or he follows me from class to class.  I even have to be careful where I draw now, I constantly find him trying to look into my sketchbook.  I mean, what I draw is personal, I would rather not have prying eyes in it.  The drawings would ultimately raise questions anyway.  I wish he would leave me alone, I really don't want to make friends, I just want to get through high school.  I can't shake the feeling that I’m being watched.  I’ve felt it for about a week now.  I keep trying to write it off as paranoia, a side effect of the wars.  It just isn't working.  It's just like kids in the school who never seem to actually go to class, just stand ‘casually’ in the hallways staring at me or sit in class ‘taking notes’ while peering at me every other ten seconds.  See, even to me that sounds super paranoid.  I mean, who would want to stalk me all the time, that's just creepy.<br/>Peters POV<br/>    Percy is seriously anti-social.  I keep trying to befriend him, and no, not just because the avengers want me to, but because he seems like he needs a friend.  I’ve invited him to sit with me just about every day, and every time he turns me down.  I’ve been trying to see more of his sketchbook, he seems to be drawing in it all the time.  Even if I sneak up he closes it before I can see any more than just a brief glimpse.  And what I do see makes no sense, like a lady with fire hair, a metal leg, and a donkey leg? I guess I must have seen it wrong but it left me confused.  On the bright side, Flash has been bothering me a lot less lately.  Actually, Flash has been bothering the whole student population less.  Every time he has some poor kid cornered, it seems like Percy’s there.<br/>Percy still hasn't fought with flash yet, but it's bound to happen sooner rather than later with how much he is annoying flash.  It’s kinda weird that Cap and Sam are more or less stalking him.  He seems like a nice guy, but like Tony said, ‘Sometimes even the bad guys seem good… until he blows up your school like he's done to nearly every one science the fourth grade.’  Cap is going to talk to his mom later, to get some more information.  We were all going to meet in the tower at about 4:30 to discuss the next step.  Sam and Cap have been watching him literally day and night, I haven't heard much, but apparently, Percy has a really strange schedule. <br/>Avengers Tower, Thors POV<br/>The Avengers have converged to discuss the ‘terrorist’ Perseus Jackson.  I lowered my head in shame, this warrior has been through and done so much, he does not deserve this.  Alas, I spoke with the allfather and he told me that I must not interfere with the mortals, but I do not have to assist in capturing him either.  The Avengers were now putting together a team to attempt to catch Perseus on the morrow.  Natasha Romanoff asked me if I wished to join their endeavor.  “Nay,” I answered, “I am needed on Asgard on the morrow, but I will be back the next day.” Natasha nodded in acknowledgment and they finished planning the capture of a hero.<br/>Natashas POV- The next day.<br/>“So,” I addressed the avengers, “here's the game plan.  First, just Cap and Iron Man will approach him and bring him in for questioning.  They should be enough to convince him to come in.  If he will not listen to reason, we will use force, but we want to avoid that if at all possible.” I paused and looked at Bruce to explain the second part of the plan.  He adjusted his glasses and said, “Once you bring him in the first thing that we’ll do is run a medical evaluation, both physical and mental.  We are doing a mental eval to discover if Peter was correct about the PTSD, and a physical because it has been nearly six years since his last checkup.  Wanda will help me with the checkups and be there to restrain him if necessary.  After I finish with that, Nat and whoever else will interrogate him.”  Everyone nodded and began to prepare for their respective roles.<br/>Peters POV<br/>I was really nervous.  We went to go catch my friend, he is my friend even if he won't accept it.  He was partway between his home and school.  His home is a really long walk, why doesn't he drive, there are abs all over the place, or he could even take the bus.  He cut through central park, which was pretty empty right now.  Capitan America and Iron Man intercepted him in a completely deserted area, with no chance of civilian casualties or interference.  Percy seemed to notice the avengers when they were still about 50 feet away from him.  He spun around and pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket, he held it in front of him like a weapon.  What?<br/>Capitan America and Iron Man walked up to Percy, obviously attempting to seem as non-threatening as possible.  When they were about 1o feet away, they continued to walk forward.  Percy got a wild look in his eyes.  Everyone tensed as the pair took another step forward.  Percy held his pen out threateningly at the pair and took an almost unnoticeable step back.  Captain America motioned for Tony to stay where he was, and continued forward solitarily.  He crouched down a little and held his hands out, approaching the boy as one would a cornered animal.  Percy started to walk backward as Steve went forward.  The wild look in his eyes turned to one of panic as his back hit a tree.  Steve paused a moment and went forward once more.  The hand holding the pen started to waver and the boy's eyes rolled back into his head.  He collapsed and fell into what was obviously a flashback.  Captain America gently picked Percy up off the ground and took him to the tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pandora's Pithos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's Pov<br/>I walked down the front steps of Midtown High and headed home.  My paranoia is really starting to get to me, the feeling of being watched was almost overpowering now.  I took a stabilizing breath and continued walking.  My paranoia has left me really on edge, I’ve been fighting flashbacks all day.  I would feel much better once I was back in my quiet room.  The feeling of being followed increased and spun on my heel, riptide in hand.  In Front of me was a man who looked like the flag had thrown up on him and another guy that was a robot.  Both held their hands up in the universal ‘I mean no harm’ position.  I held out riptide, a silent warning not to come any closer.  They continued to advance, who were these people? What do they want?  I could feel a flashback fighting to take over and I subconsciously took a small step away from the threat.  <br/>The man in the flag suit signaled the robot guy.  The robot guy stayed where he was and only flag-guy continued.  With every step he took forward, I took one back, my fight-or-flight instincts were screaming at me to run, these people had been following me for a week.  I could still feel other eyes on me, I was surrounded.  Flag-guy was slightly crouched with his hands open and empty.  He was saying some kind of empty reassurance about not hurting me, but I was too frantic to hear any of it.  He looked like he was approaching a frightened or cornered animal, which isn't too far from the truth.<br/>I walked a few more steps backward before I hit a tree.  I was trapped.  Riptide was still outstretched but I was frozen, flag-guy was nearly to me.  I was trapped, confined.  This reminded me too much of Tartarus, and with that final thought, I fell into a flashback.<br/>When I woke up I was in a small dark place.  I couldn't move because my hands were tied. I began to thrash and try to free my hands.  My breath was coming from short shallow gasps.  I couldn't catch my breath, I was trapped, I needed to escape.  I felt a small prick in my arm.  My breathing evened out and the world faded once more into black.<br/>Steve's POV<br/>I carried the boy into the dark van we had waiting.  Natasha got in first and I set the boy down beside her before getting on his other side.  By the time I was in, Natasha had the handcuffs on him and the lights in the car were dimmed.  We heard a groan and waited for the teen to regain consciousness.  The chain of the handcuffs chimed as he tried to move his hands.  He stiffened and opened his eyes.  They were completely glazed over, he was obviously seeing something else.  The boy began to wraith and thrash in his seat.  He was pulling so hard on the restraints that blood was flowing down his wrists.  His breathing was coming from his shallow, ragged pants.  Natasha and I exchanged a glance, he was having another panic attack of some sort.  Theraven-haired boy was still thrashing and wheezing.  Natasha pulled out her blowgun and injected some of the sedatives into his arm.  The effects were immediate, his breathing evened out and he stopped thrashing.  Natasha Unlocked the cuffs and inspected his still freely bleeding wrists.  <br/>“What do you think caused this?” She asked.  I looked at his wrists and replied “He probably has some kind of issue with being restrained, that's my guess anyway.”  Natasha nodded thoughtfully and pulled out some bandages that were beneath the seat and wrapped his wrists.  “I think” Natasha started, “that we could handle getting him inside without the cuffs.”  I nodded in agreement as we waited for the boy to come-to once more.  Just as we pulled up behind Avengers’ tower, Perseus started to come around. The lights of the car were on this time as we prepared to exit the vehicle.  <br/>HE groaned and looked around.  His eyes were bright with panic and he glanced down at his bandaged wrists.  Natasha and I waited tensely for him to make the first move.  His eyes flitted around the car as if looking for an escape route.  Finding none he focused on Nat and me.  His eyes were still wild with panic as he asked, “What's going on, where am I, who are you, what happened to my wrists, why am I here?  Oh gods, do my parents even know where I am? Oh Hades, my moms going to kill me.  Wh-'' Natasha interrupted the boys senseless rambling, “You are at Avengers’ Tower, all of your other questions will be answered later.  You need to come with us peacefully, or else we will put these,” She held up the handcuffs, “back on you.”  <br/>The boy visibly recoiled at the sight of the handcuffs, his eyes started to glaze but he shook his head forcibly and nodded at Natasha.  He let Natasha pull him out of the car and grab his arm.  Percy spoke again, “so who are you, people?” I looked at him strangely and replied “We are the Avengers.” The boy's eyes showed no recognition.  It looked like he was going to ask another question, but just then we stopped in front of the elevator. Percy went completely tense under our hands and began to quiver a little.  Natasha sent him a questioning glance.  He didn't notice as he was currently staring at the elevators as if they were trying to kill him.<br/>I asked him “What's wrong?” His head shot my way in panic, he looked as if he'd forgotten we were there.  He muttered something I couldn't hear while staring at the ground.  “Speak up,” Natasha ordered.  He continued to stare at the ground and said “Can I just take the stairs?” My brows furrowed in concern, “We have to go to the 37th floor, son.” He nodded, “So, are the stairs ok?”  The elevator finally reached us with a ding.  Percy tried to run when the elevator opened.  The annoying voice of stark cut through the coms, apparently he'd been listening in.  “Just put the kid in the damn elevator, this is an interrogation, he doesn't get a choice.”  Natasha and I nodded at each other and forcibly shoved Percy in the elevator.  More than just panic showed in his eyes this time.  Pure terror was in his features.  He pulled the ballpoint pen out of his pocket and whirled around searching for an unseen enemy.<br/>His breathing turned into hyperventilating and his eyes wildly rolled in their sockets.  I tried to calm him down but he didn't seem to hear me.  I put my hand on his shoulder.  He jumped to the other side of the elevator and held his pen at my throat.  He was still hyperventilating.  He stiffened and fell over, Natasha standing above him with another dart in hand.  “That will only keep him out for about ten minutes.  That’ll give us enough time to get him to the interrogation room.  What is his deal with that pen?”  I shrugged and stooped down to pick the unconscious boy off the ground.  He was painfully light.  I turned to Natasha, “This kid is definitely not healthy, I mean he weighs like 75 pounds.” Natasha peered down at the boy and spread her arms, a silent request to take the boy.  I placed him in her arms, and her normally very controlled features showed surprise at the weight of the boy.  She handed him back to me and commented, “Well, I guess it's a good thing Bruce is giving him a check-up.  Seems like he really needs it.” I nodded in agreement as the elevator opened onto the 37th floor.  Tony, Wanda, Bruce, Peter, and Bucky were waiting for us on the other side.  <br/>“What did you do to the kid!”  Tony asked.  “He was having a severe panic attack in the elevator.  He was getting violent.”  Tony glanced at the boy’s limp wrists, “And what happened to his wrists, why is he not in handcuffs anyway?  Did he try to slit his wrists?”  I shook my head and replied, “No, he didn't try to slit his wrists.  When he woke up in the car, he had the handcuffs on and freaked.  He was having another anxiety attack and he was pulling on the cuffs so hard that it broke the skin. We’re guessing he has some kind of issue with being restrained, so, if at all possible, we should avoid that.”  The team nodded raven-haired  Bruce had me carry the boy in the interrogation room prepared earlier.  The room had all the proper equipment to conduct a physical and mental exam.  I set the boy down and Bruce immediately began to unwrap and inspect his wrists.  I walked out of the room, informing him that the boy would wake up in about five minutes.  <br/>Bruce POV<br/>Steve set the raven haired teen in the chair across from me.  I immediately set about unwrapping his wrists.  Wanda stood beside me, watching me intently.  The flesh beneath the bandages was shredded and raw.  I still had about three and a half minutes before he woke up.  This would be better done while he was asleep.  I poured peroxide onto his wrists, causing them to bubble.  Once they stopped bubbling I gently patted his wrists dry and rewrapped them.  Just as I finished the boy groaned and sat up.  His eyes were bright with panic as he scanned the room.  He looked into the far left corner and muttered, “This is happening too often today.”  It seemed as if he hadn't noticed me yet, his subconscious classifying me as non-threatening.  I cleared my throat and the boy's eyes shot to me and he pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket.  <br/>I waited for him to lower his ‘weapon’. When he didn’t after about thirty seconds I began speaking, ignoring the pen pointed threateningly at me.  “So, we are going to start by giving you a checkup.” I paused to gauge his response.  His hand tightened around the pen and he shook his head quickly.  So, I guess he doesn't like doctors, good to know.  “It is not up for discussion, we will start with a mental evaluation.” The boy shook his head once more, then looked up at me, pleading with his eyes for me to change my mind.  “I’m sorry, but this really isn't optional, you have to.  We will start with the word test.  I will say a word, and you'll say the first thing that comes to mind.  Do you understand?” The boy studied the table until I repeated the question and he nodded.  The pen was now being twirled between his fingers nervously.<br/>I spoke up “Happy”<br/>He replied “Past”<br/>“Sun”<br/>“Apollo”<br/>“Earth”<br/>“Death”<br/>“War” <br/>“Sacrifice”<br/>“Pain”<br/>“Constant” <br/>“Red”<br/>“Blood”<br/>“Death”<br/>“My Fault”<br/>“Sleep”<br/>“Nonexistent”<br/>“Memories”<br/>“Torture”<br/>	I closed my notepad and looked at the teen sitting across from me.  He was staring at the table.  He hadn't met my eyes once.  He continued twirling the pen in his fingers absentmindedly.  It was obvious from his answers that he has severe PTSD and more than likely, Survivor's Guilt.  On a couple of words, I thought he would panic or go into a flashback.  Each time he shook his head harshly and moved on.  I studied the pen.  When the others first went confront him, they said he held the pen out like it was a weapon.  Later, when he had his panic attack in the elevator, Natasha said he pulled out the pen and held it about an inch away from his throat, like a knife.  What kind of significance did the pen hold? Maybe it could give me some solid answers.<br/>	“So,” I asked, “What is up with your pen?”  The pen immediately stopped twirling in his fingers and disappeared into his pocket.  “It’s nothing” he muttered quietly.  “Okay… have you ever been diagnosed with anything” He nodded stiffly, “ADHD and Dyslexia.” I winced in sympathy, that's a pretty frustrating combination.  “Have you ever been hospitalized for any serious conditions?” The boy's eyes flashed up to me in panic before he lowered his eyes back to the plain table.  “No”  He was quite obviously lying.  He looked panicked.  Why was he panicked?  Why would he lie about that?  If he was hospitalized, why wasn't it in his file?  I sighed and moved on.  “We’re going to move on to the physical exam now.” I had no idea what kind of pandora's box that simple sentence would open.  <br/>End of Chapter five.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Needle-guy and Handcuff-lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked at the boy who showed no signs he heard me.  I continued speaking anyway, “First, I'm going to listen to your lungs.  I need you to remove your shirt.” </p><p>The boy's knee that had been bouncing ever since he put the pen away froze.  He looked straight into my eyes for the first time science arriving.  </p><p>“No.”  </p><p>I looked back at him, “Yes.”  He shook his head and stood up.   The pen was in his hand once more.  “If you don't remove it on your own, I will call someone in to do it forcibly.  </p><p>He took a step back and shook his head once more.  His pen was now held out in front of him.  I can see what the others meant about it being his makeshift weapon.  </p><p>Wanda looked at me questioningly.  I shook my head.  We would use her power only as a last resort.  I called Steve and Bucky in to restrain him.  </p><p>A moment later they walked into the room and converged on Percy.  He looked like a crazed animal.  He was panting and backing up.  </p><p>Within a couple of seconds, his back hit the wall.  Steve and Bucky were nearly at his side.  The boy began to hyperventilate.  His eyes rolled around in his head and he slumped against the wall. Bucky grabbed his left arm, and Steve grabbed his right.  </p><p>	He immediately stiffened.  You could tell by the glazed look in his eyes that he was not seeing what the rest of us were.  The pair began to drag him back to the table.  Percy twisted sharply to his right and kneed Steve in the stomach.  </p><p>With his right hand free, he threw a panicked punch in Bucky’s direction.  It never connected.  Bucky dodged at the last second.  Percy had already started on his next attack when he slumped suddenly over. </p><p> Wanda stood in the corner of the room, eyes and hands glowing red.  She slumped over in time with Percy.  That had never happened before.  </p><p>She twitched and cried out.  I ordered Steve to take her to the infirmary.  He left the room and Bucky stayed with me, to restrain the boy again if need be.  I continued the medical exam.  I grabbed the scissors and cut the shirt off his thin frame.</p><p>The first thing I noticed was the scars.  Every inch of the chest we could see was covered in them.  Some looked new, others looked to have happened as long as ten years go.  </p><p>I had Bucky roll him over, his back was in much the same condition if nor worse.   Burns, whips, knives, a great deal of pain was written across his body.  I called the rest of the team in to see the scars on the young man's body.</p><p>They walked in and formed a semi-circle around the passed-out teen.  Sam, Clint, and Tony all ran to the trash can and lost their lunches. Luckily, Tony had made Peter stay out of the room. He probably would have been left with nightmares by such a gruesome sight.</p><p>Steve broke the silence by  commenting, “It looks like the scars go further.”  </p><p>It was true, I could see many spots where a scar disappeared underneath his pant-line.  I signaled for Bucky and Steve to remove his jeans, and sent Sam, Clint, and Tony out to find a new shirt for the boy.  Only Nat, Steve, Bucky, and I remained.  </p><p>The scars continued far past his pant line.  I wondered what could have happened to leave his body in this condition.  </p><p>Natasha chimed in from her silent corner, “Nothing short of torture could have left him that way.” I nodded silently.  I could hear the other three returning with a shirt. </p><p> I had Steve and Bucky pull his pants back up while I monitored his breathing.  It seemed to be ok.  The others arrived with the shirt Just as I was taking his blood pressure and pulse.  A little high on both counts, but nothing to worry about.  </p><p>I took the shirt from Tony’s grasp and maneuvered it onto the sleeping boy.  The shirt was a little large, but the right length.  It’ll do.</p><p>Clint spoke up, “That's one of Sams, they’re about the same height, we figured it would do.” I nodded at the trio.  </p><p>Speaking of his height, I still needed to take his weight.  He looked unnaturally thin.  I had Steve stand on the scale.  </p><p>Then I zeroed out the scale and had him step off and grab Perseus.  When he stepped back on, the scale read 77.3 lbs.  Yikes! That is extremely unhealthy.  The strange thing was that even though he was unnaturally skinny, his body was well toned.  </p><p>We laid the boy back on the table.  Tony ordered FRIDAY to alert us when he woke up.  We all filled out to the meeting room to discuss our next step.</p><p>We all met in the meeting room.  Thor had returned from Asgard and was curious as to how our mission had gone.  Peter looked peeved that he had not been allowed in the interrogation room, and Wanda still hadn't woken up. </p><p> Scars and flashbacks or not, the boy still had to be interrogated as we still knew next to nothing about him.  We decided that Clint and Natasha would interrogate him together, Natasha decided it would be best if they gave him a mild sedative during the interrogation to hopefully keep him calm.  </p><p>FRIDAY broke up the meeting by announcing that Perseus was waking up for the fourth time since we’d met him.  </p><p>Percy's POV</p><p>	I woke up in a sterile-looking room.  It was the same one I was in earlier.  What a surprise.  Every other time I’d been knocked out today I’d woken up somewhere new.  What had happened anyway?  </p><p>The last thing I remembered, Mr. Doctor-Dude was telling me to take my shirt off. And I think someone grabbed my arms?  Then all of a sudden the floor rushed up to meet my face and I was back in Tartarus.  </p><p>I remembered that day.  It was soon after Annabeth and I had been captured by Tartarus.  He promised by the time he was through we would know the true meaning of pain.  And we did.  Both of us felt a different kind of pain.</p><p>  Mine was physical.  I couldn't let them hurt my wise girl.  I begged Tartarus to let me take her punishments.  He agreed but made her watch as my back ran red with blood and I passed out from the pain.  </p><p>He threw a pail of water on my back to revive me, only to start the process over again.  Even in memory, I could feel every blow and lash again.  It was agony.  </p><p>Once I gained my bearings, I looked around and noticed two people walking into the room.  One I didn't recognize.  The other was Handcuff-Lady.  I eyed them warily as they walked into the room.  </p><p>Guy-I-Don’t-Know had a syringe in his hand.  They finally reached the table I was on.  I had Riptide gripped in the palm of my hand.  Guy-I-Don’t-Know looked at the pen strangely. </p><p> I realized that I must have looked like an idiot this whole time, holding out my pen like it was a sword.  It was, but mortals didn't know that.  I shoved the pen back into my pocket and spoke up.</p><p>“My mom,” I told the pair, “I need to call my mom, I don't know what time it is and she's probably worried,” Handcuff-Lady told me that they would let me call my mom if I let them inject me with the syringe. </p><p> I thought for a moment, I needed to keep a clear head, but I had the feeling they would put the liquid in me whether I wanted it or not.  I owed it to my mom to give her a call.  She would already be worried.</p><p>“It’s just a mild sedative,” Needle-Guy added.  I considered for a moment and agreed.  </p><p>Who knows, maybe the sedative would help me not to have another panic attack or flashback for a while.  Needle-Guy walked over to my arm and motioned for me to hand it over.  </p><p>I did so willingly and the man stuck the needle into my vein and injected the clear liquid.  The effect was instantaneous, I felt my eyes droop a little and my shoulders relaxed.  </p><p>My breathing was steady.  The only downside was that my mind was a little cloudy, not too bad though.</p><p>Natasha handed me an unmarked cellphone set on speaker.  I was able to call my mother without having her worry about a monster attack because nearly every monster has been killed by me and was too terrified to even try to even the score.  She finally picked up on the second ring.</p><p>  “Hello?” Questioned the voice from the other end. </p><p> “Hey mom, it's me,” I replied “I just wanted to let you know that I’m ok, I’m at-” I turned to the people in the room “Where am I at?” </p><p> Handcuff-Lady walked over to the phone and said, “Your son is currently in government custody.  I can assure you he has not been harmed.”  </p><p>“Thank you,” answered my mother, “Would it be alright if I spoke to him for a second?” </p><p>“Of course,” said Handcuff-Lady smoothly.  </p><p>“Hey mom,” I said, “Don’t worry that was-was just Handcuff-Lady, sh-shes-” </p><p>My mom interrupted me, “Percy, honey, what's wrong, you don't sound quite like yourself.”  </p><p>I tilted my head at the phone and said “Don’t wo-worry mom it's just a mild seda-sedative, Needle-Guy gave it to me.”  Handcuff-Lady mouthed “one minute” across the room.  “I'm sor-sorry I’ve got to-to go, The Handcuff-Lady just said on-one minute.” </p><p>My mother's worried voice came through the phone, “I love you, baby, please be careful.  Call again as soon as you can, I love y-” The line went dead as Handcuff-Lady took the phone back and ended the call.</p><p>Natasha’s POV</p><p>Yikes. Maybe that sedative should have been a little less potent. I don’t think they considered his extremely light weight. I felt just a little bad about cutting his mom off like that.  Oh well, we have work to do.  </p><p>What is up with that kids' nicknames? ‘Handcuff-Lady’, that's what he’s calling me?  And poor Clint just gets to be ‘Needle-Guy’.  He looked slightly offended by the nickname.  Perseus had zoned out and was staring off into space.  I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Too much sedative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha’s POV</p><p>“What happened at the St. Louis arch five years ago?” I questioned.  </p><p>Percy smiled widely before answering.  Dang, that's the first time I’d seen that kid smile.  Definitely too much sedative, but just maybe that could play in our favor.  He was certainly much, much less guarded now.  </p><p>“Well, ya see Annie, Grover and I had to go get Zeus master bolt from Ares, or else Zeus was gonna kill me cuz he thou-thought that I took it since Poseidon's my dad and all.  So we were headed to the underworld to get it cuz we thought may-maybe Hades took it, oh, and we also wanted to get mom back.  Anyways, the St. Louis arch was not my fau-fault.  It was actually Echidna and a Chimera.  You couldn't see them because it was foggy though.  Echidna wanted to kill me and she blasted me out of the St. Louis Arch into the Hudson River.  Do you know how polluted that river is? It's a real shame how nature is being destroyed.  That's why Pan left cuz y’know, nature.  It's actually really sad.  He told one satyr to spread the word that he was dead, but none of the other satyrs believed him.  So a bunch of satyrs went to go find him but none of them came back cuz-” </p><p>Percy continued to ramble on about Pan, Grover, and somebody named Nobody who stabbed a cyclops in the eye because it wanted to marry Grover?  Way too much sedative, way, way too much.  We weren't going to get anything truthful or coherent out of him until this wore off.</p><p>Clint and I exited the room and Percy continued to ramble long after we left.  We went back up to the meeting room where Tony was listening to Percy's ramblings through the security cameras. And then Tony randomly burst into laughter.</p><p>“What's so funny?” I asked him.  </p><p>“This kid,” he replied, “I don't know how he came up with it but this is the happiest I’ve seen him since he's been here.” I nodded in agreement.  </p><p>“Right now he's talking about how a girl named Rachel was on a date with him in his stepdad’s Prius when his pegasus, Blackjack, landed on the hood.  Oh, now he's going on about how he got Blackjack.  Apparently, Blackjack loves doughnuts and won't stop calling him ‘boss’.  Now he's talking about how annoying it is when the fish call him ‘lord’.  Now he's talking about one of his friend’s called him the ‘fish Jesus’ and how the friend liked to set himself on fire and-” </p><p>“Ok,” Clint cut Tony off, “I think we get it.” </p><p>“I know this kid is just all over the place, I mean how does he come up with this?”  </p><p>I left the room and found the rest of the avengers who were all listening to him rant about Tartarus. They were also watching him through the security cameras. I watched the screen for a moment before I saw Percy's smile fade.  </p><p>I listened to what he was saying, “And then Annie and I fell into Tartarus, that is by far the worst place I've ever been.  The air was literally toxic and Annabeth and I had to drink liquid fire just to stay alive.  And then Tartarus found us-” </p><p>He cut off abruptly as the sedative made him pass out.  Once we woke up we would try interrogating him again, just using a much lighter sedative.  </p><p>Peter spoke up “I knew he liked Greek mythology, but I didn't realize he liked it that much.”  I nodded.  </p><p>“Everyone, head up to the meeting room as we discuss what just happened,” I commanded.</p><p>Thors POV</p><p>The others did not realize that Percy just told his true life story.  They have decided that all of the references to Greek mythology must be his ‘coping mechanism’  at least they have decided he is not a terrorist.  FRIDAY alerted us that Percy was awake again.  Natasha and Clint made their way back into Percy's room while the rest of us stayed in the meeting room, watching the events in the interrogation room unfold through the security cameras.</p><p>“Ugh,” He groaned, “I have an absolutely killer headache.  And that kids, is why you don't do drugs.”  </p><p>Natasha whispered into the coms,  “It seems as if the sedatives have still not entirely worn off.  Just how much did we give him?” </p><p>Tony answered, “They gave us the right amount for a normal 130 lb 17-year-old.”   </p><p>Natasha groaned on her end of the com and stepped into the room, “That's nearly twice what he should have gotten.  Do we have the right amount this time around?”  Tony gave an affirmative answer and watched Percy's reaction to the two people inside of the room.</p><p>“Hey Needle-Guy, Handcuff-Lady, what's up this time, can I call my mom again, but not make myself high on a ‘mild sedative’ this time around?” Nat shook her head and Clint walked forward with the syringe full of sedative.  He asked for Percy's arm.  </p><p>Percy hugged his arm to his chest and said “Kids, Always remember, just say no to drugs.  Even if Handcuff-Lady says you can call your mom.  And most importantly, don't let certain people-like Needle-Guy over here-,” He glared at Clint who recoiled and took a step back, Percy continued, “peer pressure you into anything you're not comfortable doing.” </p><p>Clint turned to Natasha who just sighed and walked back out of the room. Percy called out behind them, “Somebody better get some flex tape to fix that gaping hole in the fourth wall.” </p><p>They decided they would have to wait for it to wear off completely before they would get anything out of him.  Once Clint and Natasha were back in the meeting room, the team split for lunch.</p><p>Tony's POV</p><p>I was eating lunch and thinking about that kid we brought in.  Man, he is crazy.  I mean those scars all over his chest, and the flashbacks not to mention his weight.  Speaking of his weight, we pulled the kid in yesterday after school.  The last time he could’ve eaten was in the school cafeteria at lunch, and Peter already told us he never eats lunch.  So, the last time the kid had eaten was half an apple he grabbed leaving his house at 3:15 yesterday morning! Man, that kid must be hungry.  </p><p>I made him a roast beef sandwich and a glass of water.  I was about to take it to him when I realized, ‘I don't want to face some kid who's still high on sedatives and extremely volatile.’  </p><p>I set the sandwich and water down on the counter and yelled loudly, “NOT IT!”  Nearly everyone in the tower yelled out “not it”, without even knowing what they were refusing to do.  </p><p>One voice called out seconds after everyone else, “I am not it either!”  It was Thor.  </p><p>“That's not how it works Point Break, you were the last one to say it so your it.” </p><p>He looked at me and asked the dreaded question, “Just what exactly must I do?”  I grinned evilly and shoved the plate and cup into his hands.  </p><p>He still looked confused, so I elaborated, “You have to take Perseus some food. It's been well over 24 hours since he'd last eaten.” </p><p>All of the color drained out of thor's face.  “No, I will not take anything to young Perseus.”  He set the food back on the counter.  </p><p>“You have to,” I said, “You said ‘not it last.”  I grinned smugly and handed the sandwich back to him.  </p><p>He looked as if he was about to refuse again, so I played the one card that will always work on him.  “What is widdle thor scawed of some piddly-widdly kiddie?” </p><p>Once thor's honor is insulted, he will do whatever it takes to prove his honor is good.  We pulled up the security feed to Percy's room and watched the drama unfold.</p><p>It looked as if Percy had nearly recovered from the large overdose of the sedative.  He was still a little relaxed, so I guessed it wasn't entirely free from his system.  He was sketching, using the paper and pencils we had left in the room at Peter's request.  His body shielded the drawing from the camera, so we couldn't see the drawing. </p><p>The door slid open as Thor walked in with lunch.  Percy hasn't even turned around to look at Thor, but his whole body tensed as if sensing the god’s presence.  The door slid shut behind Thor.   Thor looked apprehensive as he approached the teen.  Once he was directly behind Percy, Percy shot into a standing position and pulled the pen out of his pocket.  </p><p>Again with the pen?  Before I had the chance to blink, he uncapped the pen and it transformed into a three-foot-long glowing bronze blade!</p><p>In less than a moment, Thor was pinned against a wall with a sword at his throat, Percy yelling in his face, “No, you can't do this to me, I cut ties with you, with all of you! You swore on the River Styx, you all did.  You're not allowed to come to me  unless the world is ending!” </p><p>Percy dropped the blade and grabbed his head, stumbling back into the far corner, “Nonononono. It's too soon. I need more time.  You've taken everything from me. Please, don't take the little sanity I have left.”  </p><p>By now the rest of the avengers had entered the room to find a distraught looking Thor, and Percy was rocking back and forth in the corner, switching rapidly between English, Latin, and some other language.  </p><p>I only know English and very little Latin but he kept repeating “No, I can't do it, not this time.  You will have to fight on your own.  Please, just let me keep the little sanity I have left. I'm done fighting. I said I was done.”</p><p>Someone carried the sword into the armory, the rest of us stared at Thor and Percy, trying to decipher what in the world just happened.  Percy began to hyperventilate from his ball in the corner.  Clint injected the kid with the sedative that he still had in his pocket.  He injected it quickly into one of the veins in the boy's neck.  The sedative wasn't enough to put him under, but it did force him to relax, and even out his breathing.  </p><p>After a moment he sat up and gave a Thor death glare and spat venomously, “What do you want from me this time?”</p><p>End of chapter seven</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>